The present invention is set forth and characterized essentially in the main claim, while the dependent claims describe other innovative characteristics of the invention.
The table according to the present invention comprises a supporting frame, able to rest on the floor, a main plane, a service plane and a movement assembly associated with the frame and able to move both the main plane and the service plane from a lowered position to a raised position and vice versa.
To be more exact, the movement assembly comprises two mechanisms: a first mechanism able to cause the lifting and lowering of the main plane, and a second mechanism able to move the service plane below the main plane in the lowered position and to its side in the raised position.
In their raised position, the main plane and the service plane are arranged off-center with respect to the frame.
According to one aspect of the invention, such two mechanisms are connected to each other by means of at least a rod able to cause the second mechanism to be driven simultaneously to the drive of the first mechanism, so that the lifting and lowering of the main plane causes a corresponding lifting and lowering of the service plane.
In a preferential form of embodiment, each mechanism comprises at least a pair of oscillating arms, parallel to each other, pivoted at a first point to the frame and at a second point to relative connection means with the respective planes.
According to a variant, each mechanism comprises two pairs of oscillating arms; in this embodiment the arms of the second mechanism are arranged in the space defined between the arms of the first mechanism.
According to another variant, at least the first mechanism is connected to the frame by means of elastic thrust and return means, which encourage the lifting and lowering of the main plane and the service plane, considerably reducing the efforts required by the user.
In a preferential form of embodiment, the main plane is divided into two substantially equal parts, first and second, hinged to and superimposed one above the other.
To be more exact, in its lowered position the main plane has the first part folded over the second part; in the raised position, on the contrary, the main plane can be used either keeping the two parts superimposed one above the other, or by overturning the first part to rest on the service plane, so that it is arranged adjacent and co-planar to the second part.
The extension of the main plane, which substantially allows to double its usable supporting surface, is then achieved simply by overturning the first part, without needing to translate the main plane laterally, since the latter is already off-center with respect to the frame.
The table according to the invention can therefore be used in three different configurations: a first configuration with main plane lowered and service plane retracted below it; a second configuration with main plane and service plane raised and adjacent to each other; and a third configuration with main plane raised and extended.